Naina Agarwal
"Apni cycle ko danadan padle maarti school mein aa rahi hai Naina Agarwal. Jiski aankhon mein bade bade sapne aur chhoti-chhoti ummeden thin." Naina (The Narrator) describing herself. (And, here comes Naina Agarwal on her cycle. She had big dreams and little wishes in her eyes. 'Naina Agarwal '''is the female protagonist of Yeh Un Dinon Ki Baat Hai. She is played by Ashi Singh and her narration is voiced by Sadiya Siddiqui. Naina first appeared in the first episode of Yeh Un Dinon Ki Baat Hai. The 16-year-old Naina was introduced by her older self who is also the narrator. ''"Naina, tum bohot acchi ho. Koi itna accha kaise ho sakta hai? Nahin, aisa to sirf kahaniyon mein hota hai. Tum kis kahani ki pari ho Naina?" - Sameer Maheshwari praising Naina in his monologue. (Naina, you are too nice. How can someone be so nice? No, this only happens in stories. Which story's angel are you Naina?) Biography and Personality Naina Agarwal was born on 13 September 1974. Her father's name is Rakesh Agarwal who is also the librarian in her school. Her mother's name is unknown but, she must have been Mrs Agarwal and she died when Naina was little. Naina has an elder brother, Arjun Agarwal. Rakesh Agarwal is shown to be short tempered and strict father. He often compares his two children and always sides with Arjun. Though, Arjun and Naina share an amazing brother-sister bond. Naina lives with her paternal uncle Anand Agarwal and aunt Bela Agarwal, while Rakesh and Arjun lives with Naina's elder paternal uncle 'Tauji' (his name is not revealed) and aunt Meena Agarwal. Naina has three cousins, Preeti and Pooja Agarwal who are the daughters of Anand and Bela Agarwal, and Prateek (Pralay) Agarwal is the son of Tauji and Taiji (Meena Agarwal). Naina has lived in Ahmedabad her whole life. Naina has a best friend named Swati. Naina and Swati have been together since grade two and they are inseparable. Naina is very intelligent, she is the class topper as well as the head monitor. Naina had vowed that she will never lie but, she broke her vow for Sameer. She was given a love letter by her fellow classmate Sanjay Tebriwal. As a punishment, she was forced to tie Rakhi on Sanjay's hand. (An Indian ritual which values the relationship between brother and sister) The narrator said that she and Sanjay, both valued the significance of Rakhi, Sanjay still considers her his sister and Naina still sends Rakhi to him. Naina is an obedient girl who believes in following the rules and never go against her family. But, her nature changed after she met Sameer. "Agar bhavishya dekh paati to kabhi ye nahi kehti ki main jhooth nahi bolungi. Kyunki koi tha, jiske liye maine jhuth bhi bola, aur na jaane kya kya kiya." - Naina (The narrator) describing how her life and values changed after she met Sameer. (If I had the power the view the future, I wouldn't have said that I would never lie. Because, there was someone, for whom, I lied and did many stupid things) Relationship with Sameer Naina met Sameer for the first time in February 1990. There had been many indirect encounters where she used to sense him around but, they met directly when Sameer collided with Naina while he was chasing a fellow student at Pragati Vidya Ka Mandir. Naina developed a major crush on Sameer the day she saw him. On the same day, Sameer was engaged in a fight and when the Principal asked Naina about it, she had no choice but, to tell the truth as she was a girl who never lied. This generated a hatred in Sameer towards her but, she didn't know it. Later on, Naina had a major crush on Sameer and soon, she fell in love with him. Her only friend who knew about her crush was Shefali, her pen friend. Naina began to give Sameer blank calls and also played songs when she called him. After a while, Sameer befriended her but, only for a bet. (See Sameer Maheshwari) Naina mistakenly believed that Sameer loves her too. Naina went to extreme measures to prove her love to him. She even lied to her family to visit Samee's birthday party. When Naina came to know about Samee's mother's coldness towards him, she knitted a sweater to make him happy. Naina went to the school Mt. Abu trip with Sameer. Sameer began ignoring her because he was himself confused about her feelings. Naina burnt her hand only to prove Sameer how much she loves him. Next day, she gifted him the sweater she had made for Sameer. On the same day, she comforted Sameer during his break down and proposed to him. "Main tumhari parvah karti hun. I love you, Sameer." Naina proposing to Sameer at the Toad Rock point. (I care for you. I love you, Sameer) Before Sameer can react, the rival boys explain about the bet to Naina and she is heartbroken. Sameer leaves but, Naina goes into depression. She returns to Ahmedabad where her family is confused as to what happened to her. Naina pours her anger out on Preeti and even slaps Pralay. When she is slapped by Taiji, Naina faints and she is rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Naina decides that she will move on. She will forget Sameer and focus on her education and family. "Us din maine tay kiya ki main sab kuch bhulkar aage badhungi. Muskuraungi, apne parivaar ke liye, apne liye." - Naina (The narrator) describing how she decided to move on. (That day, I decided that I will forget everything and move on. I will smile, for my family, for me.) Next day, she ignored Sameer and responded to him as nothing happened. But, somehwere inside, she is still sad and broken. On one hand, she is trying hard to stay away from Sameer, while, on the other hand, Sameer is trying hard to win her back. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}